This Is For Ric
by lauren diane
Summary: Elizabeth dishes out a bit of pay back. Very Short. PLZ R&R!


This Is For Ric  
  
By Lauren Diane  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters! I only wish that I did.  
  
Summary: Elizabeth dishes out a bit of pay back.  
  
Author's Note: This is a bit dark, but I'm seeking a little justice. ;) It's short as well, so please R&R!!!  
  
~*~  
  
She held the 9mm, black steel, short barrel pistol in her tiny, steady hands. "Such a pretty girl shouldn't need such a dangerous tool." The dealer had told her when she'd first requested it. She'd just laughed at that. He had no idea how dangerous she, the pretty girl, could be.  
  
Revenge. It drives you to the edge. She was starting to understand why her husband had needed it for all of his life, why he couldn't rest until he'd given a bit of it. The need for it was drugging, intoxicating, suffocating.  
  
So that's all Elizabeth Lansing ate, drank, slept. It had become her life.  
  
The night it happened, the night the need took over, she remembered it well. When she closed her eyes, she could see it, hear it, feel it.  
  
It had been like any other night. Elizabeth stood by the window of their second floor apartment, waited for Ric to arrive home. They'd moved to New York City, not the best part of town---Ric's father had cut him off financially after hearing of his crimes in Port Charles, so money was tight- --but it was home. It had been for two years.  
  
It wasn't easy for Elizabeth to forgive Ric for everything he'd done. But in the end, she realized she loved him, couldn't live without him. She stuck by him while he got help---as he puts it, she "carried him when he'd stumbled." Then they fled the city that held only bad memories for them both, and they'd never looked back.  
  
Not until now.  
  
She screwed the silencer onto her handgun, held the barrel to her cheek. It was cold, just like her. She didn't used to be, but that night changed everything.  
  
She'd seen Ric first. He came down the barely lit alley carrying daisies; they were her favorite. Every Wednesday there was a man selling flowers by Ric's office, so every Wednesday he bought her daisies.  
  
He smiled up at her as his curly locks danced in the light breeze. His eyes were tired, his suit wrinkled, but he was still the most handsome man she'd ever laid eyes on. And he was her husband.  
  
"'Til death do us part." She mumbled to herself, already thinking of the ways she would ravish his when he walked through the door. Little did she know fate was about to have a laugh at her expense.  
  
Out of the shadows he creeped. Cloaked in black, the ominous figure descended upon her husband. Before she could react, his arms flew around his neck, a thin wire---almost invisible to her---wrapped around Ric's neck.  
  
Ric fought---kicked, squirmed, clawed---but there was no use. The man behind him had already won. It was just a matter of time before Ric's body surrendered.  
  
Even knowing this, Elizabeth had to try. She jetted out the front door, ran down the stairs, and into the alley. What she heard the murderer say had her blood running cold.  
  
"This is for Carly."  
  
To this day the words still echoed in her ears. She could still see the cold, dead eyes of the monster staring at her when she screamed for her husband as he took his last breath, tried to whisper her name.  
  
She felt a little satisfaction now, staring into those eyes again. But now they were staring up at her from a dead heap on the floor.  
  
Jason Morgan murdered her husband, so she murdered him.  
  
But it wasn't finished yet. There was one more person who had to pay. And right then she heard the door to his warehouse open, he walked inside. He didn't see her standing in the dark, so she stepped out, walked to him.  
  
"Elizabeth?" He questioned. She knew when he saw Jason's body because his eyes filled with fear. "No, you don't want to do this. I can explain."  
  
She smiled wickedly. It was almost finished. "This is for Ric."  
  
As she pulled the trigger, watched Sonny's lifeless body fall to the floor, she had to laugh. So many people, even her husband, had tried to bring about Sonny Corinthos' destruction, and all it took was one pissed off widow.  
  
The End 


End file.
